


Count The Stars

by orphan_account



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Marriage Proposal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-02
Updated: 2017-07-02
Packaged: 2018-11-22 14:23:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11382012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Dan's got a really great idea. The best idea ever! But there's a lot of things to be done and Phil is getting really worried because Dan seems to be so interested in his own little project and doesn't want to tell him anything.





	Count The Stars

**Author's Note:**

  * For [](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts).



> i did what i said and am giving this fic to myself. just for fun and because if its possible then why not... #selfcare
> 
> but also its for all of you. i wrote phil proposing before (yesterday but ao3 says today so it looks like i am super productive, yay) and now its dans turn to shine.

“You have a problem, Dan.” Phil was obviously just stating a fact. Few days ago Dan discovered how to make those little origami stars and he decided he loves them. So now his whole desk was lost under all the little stars. Phil had no idea why was Dan doing it.

At first he just thought Dan is going to use it in one of his videos. But there was too many stars. You could fill at least three big jars with it. It was way too many stars. What is Dan planning to do with all of them?

“Hm? Why?”

“I think a demon possessed you and is making you create all the stars. There’s no other explanation.”

“Why would a demon possess me? I just really like them.”

“Maybe they want to have stars in hell too. I don’t know. You tell me. You are the one making them.”

“I am planning something, okay? But I need more.”

“You already have plenty.”

“Not enough.”

“Okay. I will go make dinner if you want to join me after.”

“Fain. Thanks.”

 

“Dan, seriously, you have a problem. It’s been a week and you are still just making stars. Yesterday I didn’t see you the whole day.”

“I am sorry, okay? I just want to do it as quickly as possible and it’s a lot of work.”

“I can see that. Our followers make fun of you after you tweeted your all-saying tweet: ‘too many stars’. You could at least attach a picture.”

“It’s a surprise. I don’t want anyone to know what I am doing.”

“Okay. But really Dan, I am worried. You didn’t eat anything yesterday. That is if you don’t snack on the stars. I hope you don’t.”

“No I really don’t.”

“Okay.”

 

Three days later Dan finally finished the last star. He had exactly 2 783 of them. That was a lot.

It took him few more hours to make piles. He felt like he was sitting there forever. But now he was finally done. Time to let Phil see it.

“Phil! Phil! Come here!” he shouted. Soon enough Phil opened the door. He probably run there.

“What happened? You scared me. I thought you made so many stars you started to drown in them!”

“Look!”

“Stars. I see.”

“No, not just stars! There’s exactly 2 783 of them. One for every day from when we first met. These ones,” he pointed at the first pile which was really small, “is 2009. It’s mostly green and yellow. The pile next to it is 2010. There’s also orange as it was a really great year. And then this is 2011. It has a lot of colourful stars but then… this is 2012. There’s lot of black and grey. Though 2013 is better. But still not great. And 2014. The little purple one is for the day we created Dil. And 2015. I loved that year. Every blue star is a day on tour. There’s a lot of them in 2016. And then there’s 2017. We are still in middle of it but… this is today’s star. Pink.” He then threw the star on the last pile.

“Oh… That’s nice. But I don’t understand. Why so much effort?”

“Because, Phil Lester, today is it exactly 2 783rd day from when I first saw you irl and fell really hard for you. And so… marry me?”

Then Dan reached into the 2017 pile and took out of it a small box. The box.

“Yes! Of course I will.”

Dan smiled and slid the ring on Phil’s finger. He did it. He finally proposed. It only took him 2 783 days.

“I love you. So much. But you didn’t have to do all of this just to propose.”

“I wanted to. And now I need you to take a picture of me in the stars. It’s going to be my new internet-breaking picture. Until you show them the ring. Then my picture won’t matter anymore…”

“Okay.”

**Author's Note:**

> so short. but trust me fluff should be served in smaller portions or you will choke on it. and we wouldnt want that...
> 
> its all fun and games but did anyone notice this fic has exactly 666 words. it could be intentional. hypotetically. who knows...


End file.
